Missing Conceptions
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: ShokoXKahoko, A gift to Jero .Lionheart. She wanted to believe that it wasn't just a short, impossible romance, she wanted to so badly, but Kahoko made it almost impossible sometimes.


And, because I'm currently procrastinating on my NaNoWriMo novel, and because Jero .Lionheart. requested it, girlluff. Ha! See, I really do get around to requests! Seriously, you need to request more peeps… I totally do 'em…

Title: Missing Conceptions.

Pairing: ShokoXKahoko

Rating: T

Warning: Kinda sorta graphic if you don't likes the Yuri things. And I guess it's a sequel though you don't have to read the other one since it was totally crack (that's Coming to a Conclusion for those not in the know.)

Disclaimer: Why, I can't believe you would so much as suggest that I own La Corda! Cause I DON'T! In fact, I doubt Kure-sensei owns it!

Rant: I am SO procrastinating. Yay! Also, why is it I seem to meet the nicest peeps when I write GL as opposed to meanies when I write BL?! It doesn't make sen-- oh wait, guys dig girlluff but freak about boyluff… duh. I'm disgusted with my gender.

Also, as a note, the longest one shot I've posted yet. Be happy.

He was never, ever, going to be able to get over seeing them together. I mean, before he knew they were just two girls hanging out, just doing sweet girly things together and now…

Now Ryotaro couldn't help but picture them naked together every time he saw Kahoko hug Shoko goodbye in front of the school.

It was a little ridiculous.

God, why the hell did she have to tell him?!

"Ryotaro-kun! Hi!" Shoko called in her small voice and walked over to him. He adjusted the collar of his new white uniform as they walked to the music school together. Ryotaro smiled.

"hi." he stated nervously and noticed her and Kahoko had traded scarves and she was now wearing a Gen Ed uniform scarf and he assumed that Kahoko was wearing a Music Ed scarf.

It was sweet but at the same time entirely distracting.

"So Kaho-chan told you about um… Me and her?" Shoko asked softly, face going a pretty pink color and Ryotaro nodded stiffly.

"Yeah I um, wish you the best of luck. She'd kinda clumsy." he stated, feeling a sudden protective urge to share everything he knew about the girl with Shoko. For… for Kahoko's safety of course…

"Yeah, I know. She nearly tripped down the stairs at my house the other day." Shoko smiled softly in rememberance and Ryotaro swallowed.

"Well keep an eye on her." he added lamely and she smiled then abruptly had a change in demeanor.

"Did… Len took it pretty hard didn't he?" Shoko asked softly after a few seconds and Ryo looked down at the girl, surprised she was so perceptive, and nodded. She sighed. "Poor guy."

"he's a frigid ass." Ryotaro scoffed and she wrung her hands.

"yeah but he's also kind of confused." she said softly and he glanced down at her then shook his head.

"In all honesty Shoko, I'm kinda confused too." he stated and gave her one final look before ducking into homeroom and leaving her to find her way to class before the bell.

--

Kahoko kisses her so softly it steals her breath, but it doesn't steal her worries. Soft, violinist hands press into her shoulders and pull her closer and Shoko can't help but fall into the kiss so deep, and so hard, she feels she'll never surface from it.

Eventually Kahoko pulls away from her lips but Shoko still feels them, ghosting over hers with phantom warmth and the soft wetness of Kahoko's panted breaths.

"You seem worried Sho-chan." Kahoko says so softly that had anyone else been in the room even then they wouldn't have heard it. A soft noise, between just them. Shoko smiled softly.

"I am. A little. I feel bad for Tsukimori-kun. And Ryotaro-kun seemed a little upset too."

"Do you… regret being with me?" Kahoko asked softly, not sounding hurt or insecure but Shoko could feel it in the way her fingers curled.

"Of course not! I love you Kahoko, I do, and I--" she declared, feeling her voice crack as tears came to her eyes and Kahoko pulled her in once more.

"Shh, it was a simple question." Kahoko soothed her and Shoko clung to her.

"Do I deserve you?" Shoko asked softly, trying to restrain the tears threatening to spill over, and Kahoko nodded against her hair.

"You do." she said adamantly.

"But there's just so much you'll never get to experience. You'll never have children with me, and I can't protect you, and you and I could never hold hands as we watched fireworks or kiss in the snow or--" Shoko started again, tears finally spilling down her cheeks as she gripped one of Kahoko's thin, soft hands in hers.

"Shoko, you're being ridiculous." Kahoko chuckled and lifted their entwined hands to her lips. "I fully intend to raise kids with you, and kiss you in the snow, and hold your hand during fireworks. And I don't care that you don't protect me because I protect you, and I know how fragile you are."

Shoko's eyes brimmed over with tears and she nodded, her tears sinking into Kahoko's shirt as the girl comforted her.

"I'm sorry, I'm just getting used to the idea that everyone will know." Shoko says, hiccupping a little as she cried. Kahoko kissed the top of her head and held her close.

"Don't say you're sorry, I don't care if you cry on me." Kahoko said softly and, tears still plain on her face, Shoko looked up at her, looking into soft blue eyes through blurred wet ones.

"Kaho…" she said softly and Kahoko ran a hand through her hair.

"Can I kiss you again?" Kahoko asked her, voice so soft and so lusciously gentle and Shoko felt it was too long in coming for her to deny.

"Please do." she answered and Kahoko smiled that smile Shoko was so in love with and met her lips.

--

Shoko clung to her hand rather than held it. Kahoko had asked first of course, asked with that soft desperation in her eyes and the low anxiety of being rejected but Shoko had said yes.

She never could deny Kahoko anything…

So Kahoko led her into school, their hands entwined, and Shoko's face was bright red, hand clinging to Kahoko's for fear if it was any looser she'd simply yank it away and that'd be worse than having everyone see them together.

Kahoko walked beside her, towards Shoko's first class, not her own, and Shoko could feel the stares digging into her back through her uniform, scratching at her skin and her lungs felt tight in a way they hadn't since she was young, suffering from ashma. Kahoko stopped outside the classroom.

"I'll see you at lunch?" Kahoko asked bust Shoko knows she really means "are you okay?"

"Yes, I'll be there." Shoko answers and Kahoko knows that means "I'm terrified without you, but yes." and she leans in, kissing her cheek softly.

"Have a good day." Kahoko says brightly and walks away.

And Shoko knows she means "I love you."

--

There are whispers. Everyone knows and they swarm around her like insects over trash. Nobody asks, they don't have the decency to just ask, but she knows what they're saying.

And most of it isn't pretty.

Shoko tries to jut work on her music theory, writing out her notes and arppegios and trying to tune it out but her lung are burning and her back feels like a thousand little pins are stabbed into it from all the stares.

And her heart feels heavy, like it can't hold the weight of the love she has for Kahoko anymore, like it's gotten too heavy.

She's grateful when Kanazawa-sensei calls the class to silence because that means they aren't talking about them anymore, but she can still feel the eyes heavy on her and it consumes her whole being becaue she doesn't know how to feel at those accusing stares.

--

"They're not accusing. They're jealous." Kanazawa grunts as he writes, Shoko blinking at him.

"What?"

"The idiots gossiping about you and Kahoko, they're just jealous. She's very pretty, and you're very pretty, and the boys are trying to figure out what they did wrong and the girls are jealous of how absolutely in love you two are." he stated, glancing up at her finally over the edges of those wire rimmed glasses and through a wave of blonde hair. "Which you are, so don't ruin it by thinking to hard. You're both young, enjoy it."

Shoko doesn't know what to say, after all, her teacher was fully supporting their relationship, and that was odd, wasn't it? Kanazawa smiled softly and handed her her term paper.

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride, trust me, you'll miss this kind of love when you get older." Kanazawa smiled then stood, gathering his things and heading towards the door.

Shoko doesn't move, she just holds her 100%graded term paper, that A looking back at her as if telling her to jut go on already, and she leaves the classroom, going over to te ged ed building for lunch like so many other music students since the concourse. It had fostered friendship through the school, undoubtedly, and o many of her fellow musicians crowded the halls of the gen Ed building that the teachers finally gave up and told them to eat outside.

Shoko found Kahoko, sitting with Nami-san, and he joined her, her breath puffing in front of her face in the cold. Kahoko smiles when she sees her, waving her closer and Shoko sit on the brick edge beside her, dangling her feet over the side with Nami's and Kahoko's.

"how's your day been so far?" Kahoko asked and Shoko blushed.

"They haven't stopped talking about this morning." she muttered, twisting a strand of hair in her fingers and Nami leaned forwards.

"Ooh, what happened this morning?" Nami asked, butting her nose, literally, into the conversation.

"I walked her to class." Kahoko smiled softly and Nami grew a grin that verged on evil. Shoko shuddered.

"And stole a kiss? Hmm?" Nami crooned and Kahoko smiled widely.

"yep." he stated and Shoko felt her face go deep scarlet.

"Kahoko!" she objected and Kahoko turned the slightest shade of red herself.

"I did though." Kahoko mumbled and Nami looked accusingly at Shoko who couldn't help but turn deep maroon. Damn Nami and her reporter powers!!!!!

"She did." she admitted and Nami clasped her hands together in glee.

"Ooh! That's perfect! Mind if I report on this or would you be upset?" she asked vividly. "The true lovebirds of the concourse!"

"Shoko?" Kahoko deferred to Shoko and she stammered and looked between them, unsure how to respond.

"Ah, um… no, you can." Shoko stammered out and Nami squealed loudly and jumped to her feet, grabbing her things.

"Thanks! You guys totally made the front page!" she declared and ran off, Shoko hyperventilating.

"Ah! The front?!" he panted, clutching her chest, Kahoko setting a hand on her back to calm her down.

"Shh, relax Shoko." she said softly, patting her between the shoulder blades. Shoko took one shaky deep breath, setting a hand on her forehead as she forced herself to calm down.

"it's hard to relax when she's gonna exposé us…" she said between clenched teeth and Kahoko leaned on her shoulder.

"I love you. And your cute little phrases." she said with a small giggle and Shoko smiled a little.

"I know, I love you too." she said back, voice soft, and Kahoko hugged her, pulling her in and Shoko couldn't help but look around at the staring students around them and turn red.

"Want to come to my house after school?" Kahoko asked, smiling down at her.

"Kanazawa-sensei gave a lot of homework."

"Can I come over to your place then? You can teach me more on how to read music."

"Sure."

"Great! Oh! How's Ryotaro doing in music ed?"

"he's doing good as far as I know. Excelling. I think he's even got a few practice partners in."

"Great! I get worried about him sometimes."

"Yeah."

"Love you. Meet you at the gate after school gets out. Bye." Kahoko said softly, squeezing her hand once before dropping it and rushing off to class. Shoko pulled her hand to her chest as if holding a treasured item.

"bye." she whispered softly, too soft for Kahoko to hear, but she knew she at least had to say it.

--

Kahoko held her hand as they walked, Shoko still blushing impossibly red, and Kahoko smiled.

"You want to get something?"

"Ah, no, I'm not hungry."

"Do you have enough reeds? We're near the music store."

"No, I've got a box still. Do um… do you want to stop there?"

"well not if we don't need anything, I mean, what's the point?"

"Yeah." Shoko smiled softly and Kahoko pulled her closer as they walked.

"I'd rather get to your place anyhow, it's getting kinda cold."

"Oh! Do you want to use my scarf?"

"No, you keep it, I'll be fine." Kahoko said and Shoko nodded softly, holding Kahoko's hand in both of hers, warming it.

"Okay." Shoko smiled then looked up at Kahoko's face and went wide eyed at the espression she saw there. Kahoko was biting her lower lip, her eyes trained on her and she could tell she was struggling t orestrain herself.

Oh god, she knew that look.

"Aw!!! Shoko-chaaan! You're so cute!!!!" Kahoko squealed and jumped on her, arms wrapping up around her neck and hugging her tightly. Shoko blushed and set her hands on Kahoko's shoulders as the girl nuzzled her and cooed adorable things at her. Shoko smiled and closed her eyes.

At least she was happy.

--

Shoko chewed thoughtfully at the eraser on her pencil as Kahoko flipped through her music theory books and studdied up on notes, their fuction, forms, and the history of music in general, basically cannibalizing Shoko's old book and devouring them quicker than anyone could think the skinny girl caable of.

Shoko tried to concentrate on her insane amount of homework, writing out the finishing phrases of notes in the mini quiz. They were currently studying Chopin and while he was one of her favorite composers, she sometimes had problems with remembering his Nocturns.

She had a pretty good ear though so since she'd heard most of them before she could hum the rest and go by ear if she needed to.

She tapped her pencil beside umber nine, biting at her lip thenshe hummed the first few bars given in the question and finished the little phrase before nodding and writing the notes in. Kahoko giggled and she looked up at her, blushing faintly over at the other girl. Kahoko had stopped reading and was watching her over the music theory book.

"I bet you have a pretty voice." she stated and Shoko looked away.

"I um… I started at Seisou for the voice program but I've got horrible stage fright. It's easier to hide behind an instrument." she muttered and Kahoko set the book aside, smiling softly.

"that's hiding?" she asked and Shoko blushed brighter.

"Well I mean, I can be on stage if I have my clarinet but I can't if I'm singing. But that's why me and Kanazawa know each other so well, I used to be his voice focus student." she muttered and Kahoko frowned a little and scooted closer to her.

"Could you sing for me?" she asked, her voice soft and imploring and Shoko buried her face in her hands.

"I-I… no. I'm… it's too embarrassing." she declared and Kahoko smiled.

"How about if I play violin with you as you sing?" she asked, crossing her arms and setting them on Shoko's knees, looking imploringly up at her.

"that's even worse!" Shoko declared; face red, and Kahoko laughed a little.

"Okay, maybe some other time." she said softly and Shoko reached a hand down and grabbed her hand before she pulled away. Shoko blushed bright red and smiled a little.

"I-I want to, but with as embarrassed as I am it'd sound terrible right now. How about some other time?" Shoko offered tentatively and Kahoko smiled a little at her. Shoko inwardly sighed.

Why couldn't she ever say no to her? It always made her feel far too guilty."Like when?" Kahoko asked, suddenly a little more than excited and Shoko thought about it, then smiled a little.

"how about Valentine's Day?" she asked and Kahoko smiled up at her from her place at the floor.

"That'd be great! And I'll make you a huge thing of chocolates!"

"But I thought you didn't know how to make chocolate Kahoko?"

"Nah, I don't, but Kazuki-kun said he knows and he'll show me how!" Kahoko smiled widely and flashed her a thumb's up. "So we'll both try our hardest!"

"Y-yeah." Shoko agreed and Kahoko smiled lifiting up and kissing her cheek. Shoko smiled a little and hugged her around her neck, Kahoko falling back to look at her.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?' She asked and Shoko turned a soft red.

"You could say it again if you want." she said with a little shrug, Kahoko hugging her tight, laughing.

"Oh, I love you oodles Shoko-chan!" Kahoko said brightly and Shoko basked in the soft warmth of her girlfriend.

Just let this always last and I'll always be happy. Always and forever.

When Kahoko pulled away Shoko found herself diving into a kiss, and she relished it, tears trapped behind her eyelids or not.

--

"Kazuki…" Kanazawa started, eyebrow twitching a little.

"Hn?" The boy grunted, lowering the trumpet from his lips. Kanazawa's eyebrow twitched again as he kneaded at the bridge of his nose.

"Were you playing Smoke on the Water… on trumpet?" he asked and Kazuki nodded brightly.

"Yeah!" he stated and pumped his trumpet in the air.

"Why?" Kanazawa asked with slight insanity in his tone.

"cause it's fun, and like, wicked easy." Kazuki admitted, scratching at the back of his head. Kahoko laughed and shook her head at Shoko's right and the girl looked down at her clarinet.

"Hmm…" Shoko frowned then started playing Stairway to Heaven. Kanazawa snapped around to her.

"No! Don't give in Shoko-chan!!!!" he nearly whined and she dropped the instrument from her lips, smiling a little. Ryotaro smiled at her a little.

"I didn't think of you as the type to like classic rock Shoko-chan." he stated and Shoko nodded, Kahoko chuckling.

"I think Shoko's into everything, she's got more than a thousand CDs in her room." Kahoko smiled and gently wrapped her hand around Shoko's until Kazuki drug her over to him.

"Oh! Let's play White Rabbit together Shoko-chan!!!" he asked and Shoko blushed bright red.

"Um, I uh…" she blushed and Kanazawa groaned.

"Don't pressure her into joining in your idiotic feats Kazuki…" the teacher scolded and Kazuki blushed a little.

"Sorry Shoko-chan…" he apologized and Shoko smiled, a little bolder than usual, and lifted her clarinet.

"How about Don't Fear the Reaper?" she suggested and Kazuki's grin nearly split his face.

"Totally!!!" he agreed and lifted his trumpet and started to play the first few opening notes. Shoko joined him, fingers moving quickly over the keys and holes of her clarinet. They went a little slower since both of them were doing the song by ear, so it ended up having a jazzy feel to it and then Shoko nearly laughed when Ryotaro joined in, playing the piano part with a slow and deliberate beat to it, the music sounding soft but easy to dance to and Kahoko watched in rapt attention as they played, even Kanazawa quiet at the rendition. They eventually got to where Shoko couldn't keep going because she was running out of breath and they stopped, Kazuki puffing as well, and Ryotaro wiping sweat from hi forehead. Shoko panted and then laughed a little.

"That was kind of fun." she admitted and Kahoko hugged her.

"Man, the way we were playing it'd be a 5 minute song!!" Ryotaro laughed and then Kazuki whooped.

"All we need is a guitarist!!! Kanayan would you--" he started and Kanazawa growled and threw his hands in the air.

"I'm telling you, I don't play guitar!!!" Kanazawa declared adamantly as if this was a regular occurrence, and Kazuki crossed his arm, looking way too smug.

"But it looked like you to the letter! There's no way you can deny that--" Kazuki started to which Kanazawa replied with a frosty glare.

"Kazuki, shut your face." he growled and Kazuki went quiet but still had an overly amused look on his face.

Kahoko hugged Shoko from behind and smiled at her.

"I wish I could play that with you guys! It looked like so much fun!" she said brightly and Shoko smiled, setting her clarinet down.

"It was kind of hard." she admitted and Kahoko snuggled her cheek a little, making Shoko smile a little.

"Hey you guys know any Beatles songs? We could start a cover band." Ryotaro smirked and Kazuki laughed.

"Oh yeah totally!" Kazuki nodded energetically then frowned a little. "But we'd need a singer!"

"Kahoko?" Shoko asked softly and Kahoko shook her head.

"No way! I'm a lame singer! What about Kanazawa?" she laughed and the blonde man lit a cigarette.

"no." the teacher turned them down flat and Kazuki pouted.

"I guess I'm the only--" he started, posing like something out of the Wonder Twins. Nix the other twin that is.

"No." Kanazawa, Ryotaro, and Shoko all said at once, Kazuki whining at them.

"You're so mean!" he declared and Kahoko nudged Shoko.

"You could sing Shoko-chan." she urged and Shoko shook her head.

"I'm playing, I couldn't do both." she blushed.

"Oh, you could to." Kahoko smiled and Shoko adamantly shook her head. Kahoko smiled a little and chuckled. "Alright, if you say so."

"Well, I'm going home, I've gotta pick something up for my mom on the way." Ryotaro smiled and grabbed his things Kazuki shooting a hand in the air.

"Need any help Ryo-kun?" he chirped and Kanazawa groaned a little, shoving his things into his bag.

"No. And stop calling me that!" Ryotaro scowled and Kazuki pouted.

"You're just jealous I came up with it first." he declared and Ryotaro shook his head.

"No, I'm not." he stated and then waved at the girls. "See ya later guys."

"Bye Ryotaro." Kahoko waved and Shoko went a little red as Kahoko's other hand wrapped around hers.

"Um, bye." she mumbled and Ryotaro smiled and started from the room. Kanazawa sighed and flopped in his desk chair.

"You guys heading out any time soon or you hanging around?" he grunted and Kahoko shrugged.

"My parents said I could stay out later since it's a Friday." she said softly and Shoko smiled.

"I wanna do something fun! Who wants to go get burgers?!" Kazuki bounced up and down and Kahoko giggled and glanced at Shoko who simply averted her eyes and squeezed Kahoko's hand a little. Kahoko smiled.

"I think we'll pass Kazuki." Kahoko said and snuggled up to Shoko. Kazuki groaned.

"Ugh, Kanayaaaan! They're going to do mushy lovebird junk, can we go?" he pleaded and the teacher frowned from his lounging position.

"We? When did this turn into a 'we' day?" he grunted and Kazuki's eyes teared up.

"cause I wanna do something and Kaho and Shoko-chan are busy being lovey-dovey and Ryo-kun went home and Len's a jerk and Yunoki had to do something with his sister and--" the boy ranted.

"Okay!!! Dear god child, I get it! You don't have anyone to play with, sheesh!" Kanazawa growled and batted the pestering teenager away.

"Play with me Kanayan?" Kazuki pleaded and Kahoko laughed again, even Shoko giggling softly at the wibbling look on his face. Kanazawa made a pained expression then sighed.

"Fine, whatever, we'll go." he sighed and stood angrily, grabbing his things.

"YAY! Kanayan's the best!" Kazuki hooted and ran for the door. Kanazawa looked to the girls and smiled.

"You guys can't stay here, I'd get in trouble, you guys have a place to go or what?" he asked and Kahoko smiled.

"um, yeah we'll probably go to Shoko's or something." she laughed and Shoko nodded. Kanazawa shrugged and ushered them out, Kahoko dragging Shoko along behind her as they rushed from the room, Kanazawa locking up behind him, the night guy giving him a mean look before turning down the corner. Kanazawa shuddered and kept walking.

Kahoko pulled Shoko closer as they walked the empty hallways and smiled.

"So, what do you want to do?" She asked softly, Shoko swallowing softly at the lilt to Kahoko's voice, the pres of her body against her side.

"I'm sure we can think of something." Shoko blushed and Kahoko hugged her.

"Yeah. It's always fun to hang out with you Shoko." Kahoko laughed and drug her along, Kazuki running back down the hallway to retrieve a slug-like Kanazawa.

--

Kahoko's breathing was heavy against her neck, Shoko's fingers softly rubbing in circles down her chest.

"Um, I kind of thought we'd play a board game but this works." Kahoko blushed and Shoko smiled a little to herself.

She may be shy but she could assert herself if need be.

Her lips pressed softly against Kahoko's shoulder, down to her collar, the girl's skin flushed and warm to the touch. Kahoko lifted her chin and Shoko met her eyes.

"You don't have to um… that is if you aren't ready…"

"Kahoko, I want to. Are you not…" Shoko started; face turning bright red as she started to back up. Kahoko looked away but held her close.

"I um, I am but, I mean… it's my first time doing anything like this so uh…" Kahoko was suddenly very red and Shoko giggled then covered her mouth to stifle the laughter. Kahoko looked sharply at her. "Don't laugh!"

"s-sorry Kaho, it's just um, it's not exactly my thousandth time either you know?" Shoko said, too concentrated on keeping her giggles contained to even blush at the embarrassing statement. Kahoko frowned a little then kissed her softly, Shoko relaxing entirely then pressing into Kahoko, her knee spreading Kahoko's thighs as they pressed back onto Shoko's bed.

The rest of the house was silent, so silent Shoko was sure the neighbors would hear them, that they were being far too loud, but even then it was just the sounds of their breathing and the soft wet noises of kissing.

Kahoko slid her hand up Shoko's shirt, tracing her finger along the edge of Shoko's bra and relishing the little shivers that went through the smaller girl. Shoko kneaded at Kahoko's exposed breasts, soft and firm at the same time, and slowly nibbled on her lip before moving down to her neck. Kahoko let out a soft pleased noise and her hands went around Shoko's back to undo her bra, the clarinet player lifting one hand to unbutton her shirt so she could shrug it off as the other went to unzip Kahoko's skirt.

The violinist's hands were cold but Shoko really didn't mind, eventually getting used to them as they slowly warmed against her skin. Kahoko pulled her shirt off her shoulders, her hands running down her front and gentle fingertips dancing around Shoko's nipples as her bra hung loose on her arms. Shoko gasped a little, biting softly at her lower lip and Kahoko drug her fingers down her front to the waist of her shirt, unzipping it the same as hers had been. Shoko let Kahoko take control, kissing along her neck, flipping them so he was on top, hands gliding over Shoko's thighs and slowly between her legs to stroke against white cotton. Shoko let out a soft noise and lifted her hips into Kahoko's hand, the girl swallowing against her ear and kissing at her neck softly.

Kahoko seemed slightly hesitant, her fingers slipping under the fabric rather than removing it completely, and her fingers moved low, softly calloused and seeming inquiring and tentative rather than the bold moves she'd made through all those other leaps and bounds of their relationship. Shoko panted softly, waiting, her body tight with anticipation and her hands lifted to Kahoko's shoulders, gripping insistently.

"Please Kahoko…" she whispered, face flushing and Kahoko lifted, meeting her lips, and kissing her so softly, so gently. Kahoko's hand moved, more sure, her fingers spreading her folds and slipping into her, Shoko moaning up into Kahoko's mouth, Kahoko swallowing it and parrying with a brush of tongue.

Shoko's whole body was trembling, Kahoko kissing her so gently and caressing her inner walls at the same time making her writhe in pleasure, moving her hips steadily into Kahoko's movements as the girl pulled away.

Kahoko licked her lips softly and smiled.

"I um, I want to try something." she said, voice barely a whisper and Shoko nodded, sucking her lower lip between her teeth and chewing on it in an effort to keep quiet.

Kahoko shifted on the bed and her breath ghosted along Shoko's bare stomach, making the girl tingle in anticipation, and Kahoko gently pulled out of her, hands going up to pull at the waistband of her panties.

Shoko lifted her hips and let them be pulled away, Kahoko hovering near her hips now, and she swallowed hard, Kahoko going ahead and pulling her skirt away as well.

Kahoko's soft lips pressed against her lower stomach made Shoko's mind go suddenly blank.

"Kahoko…" she keened, lifting up a little until Kahoko's hands settled at her hips and the feeling of hot breath over her made her want to scream. Kahoko's tongue pressed against her sensitive folds and Shoko's hands abruptly shot up to cover her mouth to keep from making a terribly indecent noise at the shock of pleasure that jolted through her whole body.

Shoko writhed and panted, hands eventually going to twisting the blanket and her head falling back against the pillows before the feelings added up and finally welled over, her letting out something close to a low scream and arching a little, panting hard.

Kahoko lifted and met he lips, Shoko still panting hard through her nose as she kissed Kahoko until she simply couldn't breathe anymore and had to pull away.

"Kaho, I love you." Shoko breathed out, chest heaving and Kahoko ran a hand back through her hair.

"I love you too Shoko." she smiled and Shoko kissed her again up until the silence through the house was broken abruptly.

"Shoko-chan? Are you home?" came a soft, dulcet voice and Shoko's face rushed red and she pressed Kahoko back a little.

"Mom." Shoko stated and grabbed her bra off the bed, Kahoko sighing heavily.

"Aw, fine, I guess you owe me a little then." she smiled and playfully slapped Shoko's ass, the girl blushing brightly and looking back at Kahoko.

"Glad to Kaho-chan." Shoko stated and Kahoko chuckled, snatching up her panties and quickly pulling them on.

"I'm up here Kaa-san, with a friend." Shoko called down the stairs once both of them were decent again and then quickly retreated into her room with Kahoko.

After all, they could so easily disguise cuddling as cowering if they watched a scary movie together. And Shoko really wanted to cuddle.

End. I might write another piece to this but I just… I think I fail at writing Yuri, I just never manage to be completely satisfied with my writing of two girls the way I am with any other relationship… it kind of sucks.

Anyway, feel free to tell me I don't suck, I won't believe you but you can say it if you want…


End file.
